new_zealand_literaturefandomcom-20200213-history
Eileen Duggan
Eileen May Duggan (21 May 1894-10 December 1972) OBE, was the first New Zealand poet to be recognised internationally. She worked in Wellington as a journalist as well as writing a weekly article for the Catholic weekly The New Zealand Tablet for almost fifty years.Whiteford, Peter. "Eileen May Duggan". Dictionary of New Zealand Biography. Ministry for Culture and Heritage. Retrieved December 2011 Biography She was born in Tuamarina near Blenheim in Marlborough, the youngest of four daughters of John and Julia Duggan, Irish Roman Catholics. Her parents were both from County Kerry, Ireland, and had married in Wellington on 7 October 1885. John was a platelayer on the New Zealand Railways. She attended Tuamarina School from 1901 to 1910 and Marlborough High School. She taught as a pupil teacher at Tuamarina School from 1912 to 1913, and attended Wellington Teachers Training College from 1914 to 1915. She studied at Victoria University College, Wellington from 1916, receiving a BA in 1916, and a MA with first class honours in history in 1918, and was awarded the Jacob Joseph Scholarship. She taught at Dannevirke High School in 1918, then at Marlborough High School, St Patrick’s College, Wellington, and was an assistant lecturer at Victoria University College for one year. She was deeply affected by the death of her sister Evelyn in 1921, and after briefly staying with her other married sister, Mary, moved about 1925 to the Catholic Girls’ Hostel in Wellington. Her third sister Catherine (or Katherine) had entered the Order of Our Lady of the Missions. She had continued ill health from a childhood sickness, so decided to give up teaching. Partly for the same reason she decided not to marry in 1918 and in 1940. She supported herself by journalism, with a weekly article in the The New Zealand Tablet, writing the women’s page under the pen name of Pippa. The first article appeared in the issue of 7 September 1927, and the last posthumously on 17 January 1973. She also wrote items for newspapers like The Dominion of Wellington. She lived in inner-city Wellington in Glencoe Terrace off The Terrace, "in a weird canyon in the heart of the city up flights of precipitous stairs.Burgess p43, Whiteford p16" Poet Her first poems were published in the The New Zealand Tablet in 1917. Soon after her arrival in Wellinngton she published her first volume, probably in 1921 (although other dates have been proposed: 1920, 1922 or 1924). Through her career she published individual poems in various newspapers and journals in New Zealand (The School Journal), Australia (The Bulletin), England (The New English Weekly) and America (America and The Commonweal, both Catholic journals).Burgess p68 In the 1930s she was New Zealand's best-known poet, with an Eileen Duggan Society in America. Her 1937 volume of poems had an introduction by Walter de la Mare. She stopped writing poems about 1951.Whiteford p17 She wrote some poems on events for the Catholic Church, which treated her at times as an unofficial poet laureat, and a poem when Prime Minister Michael Joseph Savage died. Some of her poems were anthologised in books of New Zealand poems by Chapman, Bennett and Vincent O’Sullivan, but none of her poems were included in Allen Curnow's influential 1960 Penguin anthology because of a disagreement over selection of them. Her reputation declined after her death, from her association with the English Georgian poets and with the inclusion of some of her poems in the 1930 anthology Kowhai Gold which was rather self-consciously New Zealand. She was awarded the O.B.E. in 1937 for services to the Dominion, one of the first writers to be so honoured. In 1942 Prime Minister Peter Fraser, who was a personal friend, got her a small pension.Bassett, Michael (2000). Tomorrow Comes the Song: A life of Peter Fraser. Auckland: Penguin. p. 141. ISBN 0-14-029793-6. Works *''Poems'' (1921) *''New Zealand Bird Songs'' (1929) described by her as rhymes for children *''Poems'' (1937, American edition 1938 & enlarged edition 1939) *''New Zealand Poems'' (1940) *''More Poems'' (1951) Awards and Honours 1937: O.B.E. for services to the Dominion. See also References *''A Gentle Poet: A portrait of Eileen Duggan O.B.E.'' by Grace Burgess (1981) *''Eileen Duggan: Selected Poems'' edited by Peter Whiteford (1994, Victoria University Press, Wellington) ISBN 0-86473-265-1 *''A New Zealand Poet for the World'' in Great Days in New Zealand Writing by Alan Mulgan Chapter 10, pages 90-94 (1962, Reed) External links *New Zealand Book Council Writer Profile *Dictionary of New Zealand Biography entry * [http://www.nzetc.org/tm/scholarly/tei-PopKowh-t1-body-d1.html Poems in Kowhai Gold (1930)] * [http://www.nzetc.org/tm/scholarly/tei-Whi073Kota-t1-g1-t13.html#name-122487-mention Eileen Duggan in Kotare by Peter Whiteford (2008)] Category:Poets